This invention relates to locks, and in particular to a locking device for a shaft end, such as the kingpin of a trailer.
Truck trailers generally have a kingbolt or kingpin depending from their forward end that can be engaged and pulled by a tractor. Various locking devices have been made to be releasably secured over the end of the kingpin to resist theft of the trailer by preventing unauthorized persons from connecting the trailer kingpin to a tractor. These devices have typically been large, cumbersome, difficult to install and remove, and expensive.